


I Remember It Well

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Jordie looks back on Operation Idiot, better known as the group effort to get Jamie and Tyler actually together.





	I Remember It Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're just so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491096) by [pinkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish). 



> Hi! :) I enjoyed your original fic quite a lot, so I hope you enjoy this take on it!
> 
> The original fic was published in July 2016. Jordie Benn was traded from the Stars to the Habs in February 2017. I have therefore set this story on Valentine's Day 2018.

Jordie groaned as he looked at his phone. "Another sappy picture," he complained.

"That's at least the fifth one since we've been sitting here," Carey marveled. "Why do they insist on bothering you on Valentine's Day?"

"Because they correctly suspect I had something to do with them getting together," Jordie chuckled. "They don't know the depths of Operation Idiot, and they never will, but they know they have me, among others, to thank for the fact that they're no longer pining."

"Operation Idiot," Carey repeated. "I take it you couldn't just talk to them like normal people?"

"I tried, man," Jordie sighed. "I sat down with Chubbs and told him how not only our teammate, but also our sister AND my girlfriend kept asking about him and Seggy. Turned out Jamie didn't even realize Tyler had a thing for compliments from him! I thought I'd broken through to him when he kicked me out - he'd sit with his thoughts for a bit, then go over to Tyler's and they'd actually get together. But no such luck. All he did was check me into the boards more than usual at practice the next day."

Carey winced in sympathy. "Which teammate?"

"Val Nichushkin. Great guy - laughed along when Jamie skated backwards into me and almost fell on his ass that day."

"I'm guessing you were behind him on purpose?"

"Yep." Jordie sighed as he continued to reminisce. "A few days after that, Chubbs pointed out to me that just because someone smiles when you compliment them doesn't mean they want you to fuck them. Poor guy looked like he'd given the topic way too much thought. So I pointed out that most people don't want you to fuck them just because you tell them they had a good game, BUT most people also don't look like they've been fucked when you tell them they've had a good game."

"The way Tyler plays, I'm guessing you had to see him look like that a lot?" Carey shook his head in amazement.

"It was torture. I don't know how often I had to give Tyler a _look_ when it was just too obvious. Val would say stuff in Russian, then laugh like crazy so Tyler could tell he was being made fun of. And his sisters sent him the 'I like stallions more' gif a LOT, not to mention hearts and the eggplant emoji."

Carey raised his eyebrows slightly. "You were in cahoots with Tyler's sisters?"

"It was Val, Jess, my sister, and his sisters."

"Wow."

"Yeah - I'm still surprised Cassidy and Candance were into it, but I'm very glad they helped." Jordie smiled to himself as he spoke. "I went to breakfast at a diner with Jamie and Tyler, and I sent out a text: 'Operation Idiot is a go.' What followed was one of the funniest hours of my life."

"I presume the idiots in question wouldn't agree with that description?"

"Not at all." Jordie tapped on his phone a few times, then showed it to Carey. "Val 'accidentally' sent this to Chubbs instead of Tyler. I wish I could have taken a picture of him choking on his coffee, but at least Val sent me this screenshot. I'm tempted to get it framed and hang it up in the guest room when they visit."

"Val says 'gross, I don't want to know how hot Chubbs is' to start things off," Carey read. "Then 'please stop, Seggs, bunch of parentheses'...what does that mean?"

"It's Russian for 'sad face,' apparently."

"Then Jamie sends a bunch of question marks, Val says 'lol jokes,' and Jamie says 'VAL WTF' and the conversation ends."

Jordie's smile widened as he took back his phone. "And five minutes or so after that, Jess texted Tyler. She refused to tell me what - she still won't tell me, actually - but Tyler's face went white with complete and utter panic, so I'm guessing it was horrifying."

"Wow," Carey chuckled. "What did your sister do?"

"Jenny called Chubbs about halfway through breakfast. We'd talked beforehand and decided that she would yell at him about keeping his feelings locked up inside and how obvious it was to everyone that he was an emotionally constipated manbaby who needed to fucking grow up."

"Which of you came up with that wording?"

"She did - as soon as I told her to yell at Jamie, she knew exactly what she wanted to say. All I did was tell her that it was perfect." Jordie sighed, a big smile on his face. "He left the diner and paced around outside for ten minutes. I don't think I've ever loved Jenny more than I did at that moment."

"Did Tyler stare at him through the window?"

"Not as much as you'd think, thanks to his sisters," Jordie explained. "They were DMing him to tell Jamie about his feelings - specifically, they were DMing him increasingly inappropriate suggestions of _how_ to tell Jamie about his feelings. You should have seen his face."

Carey laughed. "And this was at breakfast, right? How did they handle the rest of the day?"

"They were both a mess. I enjoyed it thoroughly." Jordie leaned back slightly, looking rather smug. "Going to the arena, getting changed for practice, actually practicing, working out: they kept catching each other looking at each other. Poor guys had to pretend everything was totally normal while Val and I high-fived every chance we got. It was fun."

"Wait - did the three of you go to practice together straight from the diner?"

"Yep." Jordie sat up again and sighed sadly. "It meant I had to drive them home after practice. You could have cut the sexual tension with a knife, what with Jamie's weird laughing at every word that came out of Tyler's mouth and Tyler squirming for obvious reasons. If the drive to Tyler's had been any longer, I might have wound up regretting the whole thing."

"Tyler's?"

"Yeah - once we got there, I 'remembered' that I was meeting Jess on the opposite side of the city from Jamie's place, so I kicked him out of the car and drove off."

"Classic."

"Exactly," Jordie nodded. "After a bit, once I figured I was out of sight, I texted Chubbs: 'You like him, he likes you, we're all rooting for you...but if you don't say something to him, Jamie, I'm going to make your life a living hell.' He texted back, 'fuck you,' but I didn't hear from him until the next day, at which point it was obvious that they'd talked it over and reached the right conclusion."

"In other words, Operation Idiot was successful," Carey concluded.

"It was indeed." Jordie looked at his phone again. "Today they're being annoying, but I still wouldn't change a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, especially with regards to tags/rating!


End file.
